Pizza Girl
by MrsLovato
Summary: Bella sempre trabalhou na pizzaria da sua família, mas ela nunca fez mais que cuidar do caixa ou servir mesas, até que o entregador fica doente, e Bella se vê obrigada a ter que entregar as pizzas até a melhora do entregador. Edward, por sua vez, achava que aquela noite seria como qualquer outra - pedir uma pizza e assistir futebol na TV, mas a garota da pizza mudaria tudo.
1. Prólogo

**Pizza Girl – Prólogo**

– Mais uma de calabresa na 5ª avenida – Charlie gritou do outro lado da cozinha.

Revirei os olhos pegando a caixa com a pizza e saindo.

As ruas de Nova York estavam lotadas e eu tinha que tomar cuidado para não ser atingida por algum motorista descuidado que não percebia a moto passando.

Já estava virando rotina entregar no mínimo três pizzas no apartamento N15 no prédio St. James na 5ª avenida. Não que eu achasse ruim, mas por que um homem maravilhoso, alto, musculoso, com cabelos cor de bronze e uma voz rouca que deixa qualquer uma molhada em segundos comeria sozinho tantas pizzas?

Cheguei ao prédio e o porteiro Jacob riu me olhando.

– Mais uma? – assenti e ele me deixou entrar.

Segui direto para o quinto andar e toquei a campainha, ele não demorou a abrir a porta, mas abri a boca surpresa ao perceber que ele estava só de cueca. Senti meu rosto esquentar e balancei a cabeça tentando pensar normalmente.

– Ei_ garota da pizza_, quer entrar? – ele perguntou sorrindo de um modo diferente.

– Claro.

Por que eu sentia que alguma coisa iria acontecer?


	2. Pizza Girl?

**Capítulo 1 – Pizza Girl?**

**Bella POV**

Olhei para a pizzaria lotada e suspirei cansada. Que perfeita noite de sexta, presa aqui servindo as pessoas e ainda tendo que me virar sem um entregador, já que Paul havia sumido.

– Temos seis entregas para fazer e Paul não chegou ainda – minha mãe Renée reclamou.

– Onde ele está? – perguntei e meu pai Charlie revirou os olhos.

– Ele ficou doente, não me falou o que tem, mas está proibido de sair por um mês... Bella, você tem carteira, né? – olhei desconfiada para ele e assenti.

– Nunca andei de moto... – sussurrei entregando o troco para o cliente que estava na minha frente.

– Não é difícil, por favor, faça as entregas – fiz uma careta e virei para eles.

– Não tem mais ninguém? – eles negaram e eu tirei o avental com o nome da pizzaria.

– Obrigado Bells – meu pai sorriu enquanto eu seguia para o banheiro trocar de roupa.

A Pizzaria Swan já estava completando seis anos e nesse tempo todo nunca fiz mais do que ficar no caixa e servir as mesas, Paul sempre cuidou das entregas e nunca faltou.

Por ser a filha mais nova tive que ficar na pizzaria, assim ganhando dinheiro para pagar minha faculdade de administração, eu me formaria em dois meses e estava feliz com isso, nunca me envergonhei em trabalhar ali, diferente de meu irmão Nicholas que sempre fugia quando o assunto era a pizzaria.

Nicholas é dois anos mais velho, tem cabelos castanhos – iguais aos do meu pai, já eu tinha cabelos negros como a noite – e olhos azuis – que ele puxou da minha mãe, já eu tenho olhos verdes, como os de meu pai -, ele sempre foi rebelde, fazia da vida dos meus pais um inferno quando não gostava de alguma coisa.

Quando nossos pais começaram a pizzaria ele riu dizendo que logo fecharíamos por não termos clientes e hoje somos umas das pizzarias mais conhecidas de Nova York.

Nick não colocava os pés aqui sem querer alguma coisa em troca, por isso eu sempre acabava trabalhando e ajudando nossos pais, já que ele não consegue fazer isso.

Agora aqui estava eu usando uma calça jeans preta, regata branca e uma jaqueta de couro por cima, peguei o capacete e as chaves da moto e fui para o lado de fora, Renée já havia colocado as caixas com as pizzas ali, então escondi meu cabelo dentro do capacete e segui para o primeiro endereço da lista.

Não era muito longe da pizzaria, mas ficava no último andar de um prédio comercial, o que era estranho.

Pedi ao porteiro para cuidar da moto e deixei o capacete com ele enquanto subia até o 15º andar, para entregar a pizza.

Eu já havia feito cinco entregas quando vi que a última era na 5ª avenida, perto de onde eu moro, suspirei colocando o capacete novamente e ligando a moto, eu tinha mais cinco minutos antes que o cliente não tivesse que pagar a pizza, por isso fui o mais rápido possível, desviando de todos os carros que estavam no caminho.

Cheguei ao prédio St. James e desci da moto pegando a pizza, o porteiro me olhou e logo levantou abrindo o portão para que eu pudesse entrar.

– Entrega para qual apartamento? – ele perguntou.

Olhei seu crachá e estava escrito "Jacob Black".

– Jacob? – ele assentiu – É no N15, que andar fica?

– Quinto andar, pode deixar o capacete que eu fico cuidando – eu assenti e deixei o capacete com ele.

Entrei no elevador e fiquei escutando a música chata que tocava ali. Ainda bem que essa era a última entrega agora... Por favor, que não tenha mais nenhuma quando eu voltar para a pizzaria.

**Edward POV**

– Você está demitido.

Os gritos de Aro ainda ecoavam pela minha cabeça, por que eu havia sido idiota o suficiente para dormir com a filha dele e chutá-la no dia seguinte?

Bufei irritado e liguei a televisão colocando em um jogo de futebol americano, era isso que viraria todas as minhas noites? Olhar jogos e comer pizza?

Olhei o relógio e já estava na hora da pizza chegar, mas nada do entregador. Voltei a olhar para a televisão e comecei a lembrar da minha família.

Eu nasci em Seattle, cresci com dois irmãos... Emmett e Alice. Emmett tem 29 anos e está casado com Rosalie, eles moram em Los Angeles e quase nunca os vejo, já Alice tem 27 anos e está noiva de Jasper Hale, irmão de Rosalie, os dois moram em Seattle perto da casa dos nossos pais, Esme e Carlisle.

Esme é enfermeira e Carlisle é médico, foi assim que eles se conheceram, ainda na faculdade... Estão juntos desde então.

Já eu tenho 25 anos, sou muito parecido com meu pai, olhos azuis, cabelos revoltos e alto, mas a cor do meu cabelo é mais arruivado parecido com o da minha mãe.

Diferente de todos da minha família vim para Nova York estudar em Harvard, me formei ano passado e havia conseguido um emprego de advogado em uma das maiores firmas de NY, mas fui burro o suficiente para ser demitido.

Liguei para Alice e Emmett para contar o que aconteceu e os dois quase me mataram, não podia culpá-los, eu havia sido um imbecil mesmo.

Sai dos meus devaneios quando escutei o barulho da campainha, deveria ser a pizza.

– Quanto devo? – perguntei abrindo a porta sem olhar para cima.

– 35 dólares – parei ao escutar aquela voz doce.

Não era o mesmo entregador de sempre, aquela voz era de uma mulher. Olhei para cima e vi uma linda mulher de cabelos de ébano, olhos verdes, pele branca como a neve. Ela ficava muito sexy com uma jaqueta de couro e uma calça jeans escura que deixavam suas curvas bem definidas.

Ela me avaliava enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ela, ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, aquilo a deixou com um ar inocente e sexy ao mesmo tempo, aquela garota seria minha perdição.

Balancei a cabeça minimamente pegando o dinheiro e entregando pra ela quanto eu pegava a pizza.

– Obrigado – percebi que minha voz estava rouca e tossi tentando fazê-la voltar ao normal.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e sorriu.

– Boa noite.

Eu vi ela se virar para voltar ao elevador e não consegui conter o gemido ao ver seu bumbum arrebitado, fechei a porta rapidamente, com medo que ela tivesse me escutado e gemi frustrado.

– Que garota é essa?

Se ela garota aparecesse para entregar as pizzas todos os dias seria perfeito. Sorri malicioso largando a pizza na cozinha e pegando o celular.

– É da Pizzaria Swan?


End file.
